


Daddy Kink

by Reedusslut_red



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Reedus [4]
Category: Norman Reedus/OC - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Kink, Marriage, Normgasm, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, ass licking, ass pounding, binding, explicit - Freeform, fluff at the end, reedusporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she shouldn't have worn the dress to the party. It was way too short. But the events that played after were worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Fowl language and extremely rough sex. Read at your own risk! And as always leave a comment and let me know what you think ;)

Norman spotted me amongst the crowd. I saw his eyes narrow as he took in my worn appearance. His gaze threatening me, almost daring me to say a word to someone. I didn't of course. I knew my punishment would be worse tonight. It's been a while since I got some real sleep but I wasn't complaining. This was his week after all.  
  
I turned away from his line of sight and grabbed a glass of wine. As I brought it up to my lips, an iron fist wrapped around my thin wrist, stopping me from the tasting the bitter and fruity refreshment. I looked up to see Norman's dangerously dark blue orbs throwing me daggers.  
  
 "I know what you're doing." He said.  
  
 "I wasn't doing anything." I spoke lowly with my head down.  
  
"You know exactly what you were doing. Coming here... dressed like that." Norman eyed my little black dress that stuck way too high on my thighs. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled down on my legs.  
  
 "You bought me this dress." I snickered.  
  
Norman's threatening gaze was immediately meeting my own once more. The little burst of courage I had was suddenly gone as I saw his dilated pupils. "You think you're funny don't you!?" He growled in my ear. "Wearing this dress in front of these hungry men..." He traced the spaghetti strap with his fingers before snapping the strap harshly against my shoulder. I winced in anticipation. "You've been a bad girl sweetheart."  
  
"I haven't." I pleaded.  
  
 "Oh but you a have. Good girls don't dress like whores." Norman gripped my hip with other hand and pulled my body hard against his. I could feel his half erect cock against my side. "You gonna pay for wearing this dress tonight and for acting like a dirty little slut. Don't forget who's whore you are." I rapidly nodded.  
  
He grabbed at my clothed pussy and squeezed hard. "Who owns you?" His breath was hot against my cheek.  
  
"Please Norman, people are looking." I whimpered.  
  
"Let them. Let them see who you belong to." He replied.  
  
 "Please." I tried again.

"Who do you belong to!?" He barked, his hand harshly molesting my womanhood.  
  
 "Yours. I'm your whore." I whispered.  
  
"And don't you forget it" Norman hissed in my ear.  
  
"Never Daddy-O." I quipped.  
  
Norman narrowed his eyes, sizing me up and down again. "Just wait until we get home." His threat gave me shivers down my spine, the kind that made even my legs wiggle. “Smartass.” He remarked.

“That’s who you are.” I raised my brow at him accompanied with a smirk. “Daddio.” I repeated my new version of the nickname.

Norman licked his lips and snickered. “You’re insatiable.”

 

* * *

 

 

I moaned as his bare erection rubbed against my slit for a brief second. Norman was in the process of tying my hands to the headboard of the bed. He didn’t even hesitate in completing his task when our sexes brushed together. He pulled on my writs to see if the one tie was sufficient. We weren’t at home so naturally, Norman had to improvise with props. He slowly slid down my body, purposely rubbing his naked flesh against mine, knowing the friction would drive me mad. It worked.  Norman’s strong fingers wrapped around my throat and squeezed. I gasped as the spark of electricity ran down my spine.

“You want it like this don’t you sweetheart? You like it rough.” That wasn’t a question.

“Please…” I shivered.

“Please what?” He growled.

“Please daddy.”

Norman kneeled over me, placing his legs on each side of me. He rubbed his chin and looked over my naked form in deep thought. “Shame.” He started. “Didn’t bring the whip. Gonna have to use my hands to mark you babe.”

I flushed at his statement.

Norman flicked my nipples, testing me. I moaned but quickly bit my lips to cover up the sound.

“S’ okay. You can scream as loud as you want to tonight. Ain’t gonna stop you. I want people to hear.”

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks again. I wiggled my hips up to his without even intending to.

“Look at you.” He smirked. “My horny little slut. You want daddy’s cock sweetheart?”

“Please.” I begged.

“Gonna have to wait. I have other plans first.” Norman licked his lips again.

His big rough hands roamed over my body tenderly. His fingertips ghosted over my flesh, tickling me and raising goosebumps on my skin. He gently squeezed my breasts, massaging them in his palms before continuing his slow torture. I wanted to protest, to thrust my body up to his so I could feel his cock on my moisty cavity again but I knew if I did, the torture would only last longer. Norman was in complete control, he enjoyed making me squirm before he got his fill.

When I thought I couldn’t take more of his torment, Norman rapidly and vehemently turned my body around. I winced as my wrists were pulled and turned in the makeshift biding. His tight bruising grip landed on my hips, roughly raising my ass up to his liking as I laid face down on the bed.

“Such a pretty little ass.” He said rubbing my butt cheeks. “Too bad I’m gonna have to mark you up.” He said before his hand came crashing down on my left cheek. I screamed at the stinging pain that shot up my spine as well as the arousal that it brought. “You know why I’m punishing you tonight sweetheart?” He asked.

“Yes.” I gasped.

He smacked my ass again, on the other cheek this time. I jumped and squirmed at his assault.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He taunted while hitting my rear again.

“Yes.” I spoke louder, grinding my teeth.

He continued to hit my backside and it wasn’t long before I lost count of the blows.

“You’ve been a bad girl. Wearing that dress in front of those men.” Another hit. “Defying me.” Another hit. “Seducing me.” The next strike came harder. I made a loud sound between a scream and a moan. That last one hurt and I knew he felt it on his palm as well. Norman petted my cheeks, rubbing away the soreness for a brief moment. “You gonna be a good girl now?” He asked.

“Yes.” I whispered.

One more blow. “Yes what?”

“Yes daddy. I’ll be a good girl.”

“Good.” He said before turning me around again. “Let’s start now shall we?” His smile was malevolent. I nodded rapidly, not wanting to defy him anymore. Norman grinned wider. He scooted up in the bed, kneeling over my face. “Scoot up a little.” He ordered. I obliged. His raging manhood was only inches away from my face. “Now show me you’ve learned your lesson and suck daddy off.”

I licked the tip and moaned at his unique taste. I gave his slit a few sloppy licks before enveloping my mouth around the head. I heard Norman groan above me and that only made me wetter. God I loved the animalistic sounds he made when I pleasure him. And I was beyond obsessed with the taste of his cock. I worked on the tip of his bulging member, swirling my tongue around the fat crown of his cock. It was so good. He tasted so fucking good. I was in heaven again.

“Dirty girl.” He had trouble saying the words. “Suck it sweetheart…” His voice was a good octave lower than usual. “Come’on use that mouth. Deep throat it!” He started thrusting. “Oh fuck yeah.” Norman moaned while he fisted my hair and started fucking my mouth. “You fucking whore…” He whimpered. “Gonna make me cum.”

My heaven was short lived as Norman withdrew from me. His cock left my mouth with a popping sound and the line of drool snapped and dripped down my chin and chest once his engorged shaft was at a good distance. I whined in displeasure.  

“Please daddy. I want more.”

“Not tonight.” His voice was firm again. “My turn to play.” He simply said before lowering his body down to my pussy. Norman’s digits rubbed up and down on my slit a few times. “Fuck! Look how wet you are!” He said removing his hand from my sex and lifting it up so I could see it. When he spread his fingers apart I could see the several webs of my arousal in the spaces in between his fingers. Norman sucked digits clean, wailing like a hungry beast. “Bet it wouldn’t even take long to make you squirt now.” He said after he removed his hand from his mouth.

I couldn’t breathe. Fuck Norman could bring me to an orgasm with just his words. His hand went back to my pussy and I screamed as the pads of his fingers rubbed me out in an incredible speed. His other hand soon joined. With one hand, he drew harsh circles on my bundle of nerves while he used the other to finger fuck me to an oblivion. He was right, it didn’t even take a minute before I was thrashing my body like a mad woman and squirting my juices all over his hands, arms and even chest.

I wasn’t allowed to calm from ecstasy state however. As my body was still on the verge of riding the waves of euphoria, Norman bent down and placed his face in between my thighs. I screamed as I felt his tongue dash up against my folds. I lifted my hips up to his mouth, my body thrashing around again.

He vigorously sucked on my cunt, lapping at my juices as I continued to cum. Take the most amazing and pleasurable feeling you can think of and times it by a thousand, that’s how Norman always made me feel. I never knew what squirting was until I met him to be honest.

“Oh god…” I breathed exhausted. “Baby I don’t think I can… Ohhhh.” I moaned when I felt his tongue enter me. “Fuck!” I cried as Norman used his tongue to fuck my pussy hole. He brought me to my third orgasm. Three in a role, I think he was trying to set a record this time.

Norman groaned like an ape as he flipped my body around yet again. He spread my cheeks open and dove in again. This was too much. I couldn’t feel my legs anymore, it felt like my body from the waist down went to sleep. Everything was numb, everything except my throbbing womanhood. He continued to stroke his tongue on my folds. His firm hands gripping my ass and holding my cheeks apart in a bruising grip while he lapped away at my center. His tongue kept getting higher and higher, dangerously close to my ass hole. Until it finally reached its second destination. I squirmed at weird feeling of his tongue teasing my puckered entrance. It was a feeling I had yet to get used to. Nevertheless, it was still surprisingly arousing.

His tongue flickered up and down and from side to side against my forbidden entrance. I closed my eyes and I felt my mouth shape a perfect O while Norman played with my asshole. Then, he did what I suspected he would, his tongue entered my body once more but in a different entrance this time. I whined as he used his tongue to fuck my ass.

“You like me in your ass don’t ya babe?” He hummed.

All I could do was sigh in response.

I felt his fingers search me out, briefly teasing my pucker before he pushed one digit in followed by another. I winced, not being used to the feeling not matter how many times he fingered me there.

“Wanna fuck your tight ass tonight.”

“Please no…” My plead was unheard. I felt his hard shaft rub at my back entrance. “Normy you’re too big.” I gasped as he positioned himself. “Shhh…” He rubbed my back. “I’ll make you feel good sweetheart don’t worry.”

As caring and as gentle Norman could be, I knew this was going to hurt. After all, he was never gentle during sex. Even when we tried to take it slow we couldn’t do it. There was no such thing as romantic sex, not for us. Sex was just about pleasuring and getting each other off. I don’t care what fantasy world people lived in, sex was sex nothing else. That’s why Norman and I were perfect for each other, we didn’t live in some bullshit fantasy world. We understood each other and tested each other’s limits. And because of that, I dare say our love is the most realistic out of everyone we knew of.

He pushed the head of his cock and I winced in pain. This was really going to hurt. Norman was too thick.

“Just relax.” He told me. “The more you tense up the more it’ll hurt.” He spoke while pushing the rest of his shaft inside my ass. “Fuck! You’re so tight. So fucking tight…” He sighed in pleasure. “Please tell me I can move. I’m not gonna be able to take it slow babe.”

“It’s ok Norm. You need to get off. Just use me. I don’t care if it hurts baby. Go ahead and hurt me.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Norman began thrusting hard and long inside of me. I bit my bottom lip in order to stop from making noise. I didn’t want to discourage him with my discomfort. I wanted him to get off, needed was more like it.

Norman picked up his speed and I saw stars. I’m not gonna lie and say it didn’t feel good because it did. But goddamn was it hurting. I pushed my ass back against him, encouraging him to move faster and deeper. He was groaning, moaning and whining as he moved back and forth in my ass.

“More Norm…” I cried, literately.  I felt the tears roll down my cheeks from the pain but I wanted it more. It was so good. The pain was so good.

“Dirty whore…” He breathed. “Dirty little whore.”

The sound of his ball sack smacking against my ass crack echoed through the room. It was music to my ears, along with moans.

“Yes baby. Use me. Cum inside my ass.” I wailed like a porn star.

He thrusts became ragged and fast, just like his breathing. Norman pushed my head down, crushing my face to the pillows as he mercilessly fucked my ass. He got on all fours, putting his head in my shoulder. His hands snaked around my waist and up my torso until they found what they were looking for, my breasts. He squeezed and pinched my hard nipples while pounding me with the same force and speed.

“Tell me it hurts.” He ordered.

I moaned.   

“Tell me it fucking hurts.” He growled, biting my shoulder.

“It hurts… oh god baby.”

And with my last statement he came. Sending hot spurts of semen inside my ass. Oh shit that feels so good. Yes, yes I like the wetness there. Norman whimpered as he gave one last shove inside of me, spilling the rest of his seed.

It took a while for us to regain our breaths. Neither of us moved as we calmed from our euphoria. Our bodies were slick with sweat and sticking to each other but not a single fuck was given at the moment.

At last, my arms and knees gave out and I collapsed on the bed. Norman soon after, laying down on top of me but not before he untied my hands. We laid there for a moment, enjoying the denouement of our pleasure.

Norman brushed the wet sticky hair from my forehead and kissed my temple. I smiled at his tenderness.

“That was amazing.” He said.

“Agreed.” I chuckled.

“Thank you.” He spoke again.

“For what?” I asked.

“Giving me this week.”

“It was your turn.” My smile never left my lips. “Besides, I enjoy you dominating me. And it is my turn next week.”

He smirked. “Yes, it is.”

Norman rolled over so he was lying next to me. I tuned to my side, facing him. I brushed his own sticky bangs back and sighed.

“You have no idea how much I love you. I love that you allow me to be rough and that the pain gives you pleasure. You’re perfect sweetheart. I married the most amazing woman in the world.”

“You’re so sweet.” I giggled. “And I love you too.”

He gave me a heartwarming smile and lopped his arms around me, bringing my body closer to his. His chin rested on top of my head and we soon drifted it off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Norman was wide awake again. He blinked the sleep off his eyes and realized it was still dark. He looked over at the clock and saw that it read 5:04am. It was the weekend, meaning he didn’t have to go to set today. He could sleep in for once. He sighed in relief. He was about to close his eyes yet again but something stirred against his naked body.

His wife shifted her body closer to his, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Norman wasn’t sure what did it, was it his wife’s slow hot breath’s on his neck, rising goosebumps on his skin? Was is it her hard nipples pressed against his chest in the morning’s cooled conditioned air? Or was it her inner thigh that slightly brushed against his no longer slumbering cock? That might have been what made him rock hard again, reverently all of the above.

Norman groaned quietly. Despite their long afternoon and night yesterday, he still wasn’t satisfied. He laid there quietly for a few moments, thinking of the different ways he could get himself off again. He didn’t want to wake her again, not after how much he spent her body. He smirked to himself, remember her violent shaking limbs after they were done last night.

She shifted in her slumber again, pressing her leg harder against his erection. Norman did an intake of breath; she was going to be the death of him. He needed to get off soon or else he feared his cock might explode trapped under her thigh. Before he could pounder on moving her body off his so he could take care of his painful hard-on, his wife made a low sound in the back of her throat and nudged her head below his ear.

“Mornin’ babe.” She whispered groggily.

“Good morning sweetheart.” He replied swallowing.

“Hmm. You smell good.” She said, inhaling his scent.

Norman half chuckled. He didn’t know how his wife could find his smell pleasant after a long night of play.

She moved her thigh again and he cursed under his breath.

“Oh.” She said finally waking up, looking up at him. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Her olive green eyes met his dilated blue ones.

“Was thinking about it.” He responded.

“Oh Norm… You could have woken me up babe. I wouldn’t mind.” She read his thoughts.

“Wanted you to sleep in some more. I was gonna take care of it.” Norman shrugged.

“Were you?” She smirked, now purposely rubbing her thigh against his groin.

“Sweetheart…you’re killing me.”

“Well, next time you wake up with a raging morning boner wake me up silly!”

“S’ not morning wood.” He replied.

“Oh?” She questioned.

“Didn’t wake up hard.” He thrusted his pelvis up against her thigh. “It’s you. You made me hard Mills, you always make me hard.”

She smiled at his sweet confession and the nickname he had given her long ago. Three years of marriage and they still acted like they were on their honeymoon. “What do you want baby?” She slithered her hand down to his cock and gently stroked him.

Norman hissed. “You… on top.” He grabbed her hips and lifted her on top of him so she could mount her legs on either side of him. “Rub your pussy on my cock sweetheart.” He started moving her hips back and forth with an iron grip. She obliged, moving her warm and already moist slit over his erection which was flopped over his stomach.

Licking her lips and moaning lowly, his wife placed her hands on his chest and slowly began moving on him. “Like this?” She gasped, loving the feeling of his erect cock rubbing against her bundle of nerves. It was their new kink they discovered not long ago.

“Yeah just like that Mills. So good. So fucking good.” Norman groaned. “Love it when you drip on daddy’s cock.”

She threw her head back and moaned, his words brining her a new sense of pleasure.

“Faster.” He demanded while thrusting up against her moist cavity. “So wet for daddy…”

“Oh god Norm… yess.” She moaned. Her clit was already twitching, anticipating the orgasm.

“Squirt all over daddy’s cock. Let me feel it.” Norman hummed.

She collapsed on top of him whilst moving her hips faster. He pulled her hair in a fistful and crushed her lips to his, thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth. They moaned in unison, tongue fucking each other’s mouths. Her nipples pressed tightly against his and she felt her body began to shake at the friction as well as her initiating orgasm.

“Oh fuck!” His wife bewailed when Norman bit her jugular. Her pussy convulsed and squirted juices all over Norman’s shaft, riding her peak to its glory.

Norman growled while still sucking on her neck. “Make me so fucking wet sweetheart. Gonna make you taste yourself in my cock.” He told her.

She flushed at his words. They took their time to slow their thrusts down but never fully stopping. It just felt so fucking good every time her clitoris pressed hard against the engorged head of his shaft. Norman gripped her hips again, making her move in circles on the tip of his manhood.

His wife whimpered. “Yeah? Feels good?” He asked her.

“Yess.” She whispered. “Oh god…I’m still coming.”

Norman squeezed her ass while keeping her in place, pressed tightly against his erection until she finished spilling all of her juices on him.

After she came down from her euphoric state, Norman flipped their bodies around so that he was on top. He instructed her to move up on the bed while he trapped her against the headboard with his girth hanging inches from her face.

“Taste yourself.” He told her. “Be a good girl and lick daddy’s cock.”

She obeyed, flickering her tongue out to taste his slit. Norman threw his head back and moaned when her tongue made contact with his swollen member. Using her tongue, his wife teased the tip, swirling and flickering against his slit with a feather-like touch. Norman pressed himself closer to her lips, signaling for her to lick all of his shaft. She did, giving him sloppy kisses on her way up to the tip again before enclosing her lips around the bulging head of his cock.

He growled above her and forced himself in her mouth, grabbing her dark red locks in fists while he began to assault her mouth. She moaned around his girth, gagging at the sheer size of him. Tears began making their way out of the corners of her eyes while she sucked her husband fully. His large tip was touching the very back of her throat and she had to relax her gag reflex muscles to be able to take all of him.

“You like the way you taste on my cock?” He grunted.

She hummed in response, slurping the rest of her juices that was still on his length.  

Norman took one of her hands and brought it up to his mouth. He sucked on two of her digits, making sure they were nice and wet for him. “Finger me baby girl.” He implored while moving her hand to his backside. “Make daddy cum.”

She happily granted him the pleasure. Pressing two fingers against his puckered entrance and while still sucking him off, his wife plunged her digits’ inside his tight ass. Norman whined and gave a violent push forward as she entered him. His wife never missed a beat. She sucked and pushed her fingers in the same rhythm.

“Jesus…” Norman’s voice was getting higher by the minute.

He began thrusting so hard and fast inside her mouth she thought she could see shooting stars out of her closed eyelids. She picked up the paste with her fingers as well, pushing them harder and faster inside his ass. She loved all the sounds Norman was giving above her, it was music to hers.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Norman panted. His balls drew up and he came hot and fast inside her mouth. He moaned so loud even his wife was surprised. Norman wasn’t one for moaning very loud. In fact, he often swallowed his groans. It wasn’t until recently he became more comfortable in being more vocal when he was about to cum.

She did her best to swallow his violent spurts of thick cum but one or two drops made it past her lips, dribbling down her chin.

Norman moved back from her mouth, almost collapsing on top of her from his shaky legs. He observed the master piece he created and smiled. “So fucking pretty.” He told her while whipping his cum from her chin with his thumb and letting her suck it.

Norman collapsed on the bed next to her with a loud ooph and sighed loudly. She smiled and snuggle into his arms.

“Love you babe.” She told her husband.

“Love you too.” He whispered before they both feel back into a deep slumber.


End file.
